Fearing for our lifes
by shanzlol
Summary: Adam and Leo decide to tell a scary story to Chase on Halloween. The story comes true and the three of them end up locked in the malfunctioning house fearing their life's, while Davenport, Bree and Tasha are locked outside. By malfunctioning I mean Eddie is Teddy!
1. Chapter 1(Halloween starts here)

New fanfic! YAYA

* * *

It was Halloween and the Davenport household was decorated in spooky decorations. Leo wanted EVERYONE to dress up at something and keep the costume on for the whole day. When he saw everyone he couldn't help but laugh.

Leo was a Wizard with a beard that was longer than him.  
Adam was a Vampire and everyone agreed with that.  
Bree was a cat but she only wore cat ears but she did wear a black top and trousers.  
Chase was a... well nobody really knew what he was. He wore a black cloak and a mask. Leo said he looked like a shadowy figure thing.  
Mr Davenport was Albert Einstein. Leo said he looked like a total idiot but Mr D didn't mind.  
Tasha was a witch but she only wore a hat though.

Tasha was making Halloween cookies, Mr Davenport was fixing the computer in the lab and the kids were talking in the lab.

"So what do you wanna do?" Leo asked.

"SCARY STORIES" Adam shouted out.

"OH YE" Bree agreed.

"Ok" Chase said shakily

"Come on chase what could possibly go wrong" Leo said.

* * *

ye what could possibly go wrong . They have no idea what coming...


	2. Chapter 2(Scary Story)

scary story time! I mean FAILED scary story time. total fail

* * *

Adam, Leo and Chase were in the lab and Adam and Leo were about to tell a scary story to Chase. They started...

Adam: One dark night in this very house something terrible happened!

Leo: It was Halloween in this house like today

Adam: A small little tiny boy walked through the empty house

Leo: But the house was not how it was supposed to be

Adam: The house had a fault it was malfunctioning

Leo: A evil spirit roamed the house searching for the boy

Adam: It moved from place to place in a spit second

Leo: The spirit locked every door in house so the boy was trapped in the house

Adam: It shot lasers at the boy and then sharp objects such as knifes

Leo: The boy wasn't safe at all

Adam: He was scared that he would not come out alive

Leo: The boy ran around the house trying every door trying to escape

Adam: That was a big mistake

Leo: A laser shot him and a knife

Adam: It was a horrible death!

They had finished the story. Chase was not scared or amused.

"What ever" Chase said walking out of the lab. Adam followed him.

"Well that was a waste of time" Leo huffed. He leaned against the computer keyboard. They he got up and ran after his brothers. The computer screen flashed 'WARNING'. They random codes came up. Eddie turned on and switched into Teddy.

"So you want a scary story hu? I'll give you a real one!" Eddie chucked evilly.


	3. Chapter 3(Trapped)

Here's the next chapter

* * *

Mr Davenport, Tasha and Bree had gone out shopping but not in costume. So Adam, Chase and Leo were left home.

Adam and Leo were playing a video game when Chase ran up to then looking panicked.

"Chase what is it were in the middle of die zombie beat down the finals" Leo said annoyed.

"There's something wrong I cant use the lifts!"

Adam paused the game and said " What do you mean"

"Im mean..." Chase walked up to the front door and pulled it but it didn't open. "WE ARE TRAPPED"

"Let me try" Adam walked up to the door but even he couldn't open it.

"Wait I don't have bionic" Adam said

"Nor do I" Chase said franticly

"What does this mean" Leo questioned.

Then Teddy popped up and said in a evil voice "It means no signals are being received and your trapped"

"Oh joy Eddie has another virus" Chase huffed annoyed.

"Let us out" Adam angrily said.

"NO Im taking my revenge! Prepare to suffer!" Teddy boasted.

"Oh crap" The three boys said in unison. Then lasers shot out of every direction. They ducked behind the sofa.

"We are going to die" Leo panicked

"No we wont but we will suffer" Chase said sounding shaky.

An hour later

Mr Davenport, Tasha and Bree walked up the drive way. Mr Davenport tried the door but it wouldn't open.

"Boys what's going on" He shouted

"Eddie's got a virus. He locked us in and you out and he said we are going to suffer" Chase shouted back

"Oh no" Mr Davenport mumbled.

"Will they be ok" Tasha asked

"Ye their bionic and they will protect Leo"

"NO he has blocked the chip signals WE ARE DOOMED" Adam corrected him.

"They are doomed" Mr Davenport said

"We have to do something" Bree urged.

"I know but we cant get in through any way"

Meanwhile inside the boys were running around the place. The living room and kitchen were trashed.

"Wait this is like the scary story you told but there are 3 boys " Chase mentioned

"Ye it is. WAIT there will be knifes" Leo shouted

"Hopefully not" Adam boomed

* * *

it has started... next chapter up soon as


	4. Chapter 4(Explosion)

next chapter is here! Shout out to:

Nicole0725

Loveshipper

VioletErin26

EmotionalDreamer101

purplecharmed200

Thanks! More shout outs next chapter! Don't worry

* * *

It had been about 3 hours and the boys were still trapped. Mr Davenport was trying to brake in the lab with help from Tasha and Bree but so far it was failing.

The boys were scared. They were hiding behind the kitchen counter.

"What are we going to do" Leo yelped

"Stop asking that" Chase whined

"We have to move from here" Adam mentioned

They all agreed to move into a corner of the room. They got up just as Teddy spoke. "Hey how about a blow up"

Teddy chucked a bomb into the middle of the room. The boys shook in horror.

"We are now and well in truly doomed" Chase muttered

Chase cautiously walked up to the bomb.

"We only have 5 minuets till it explodes" Chase screamed.

Meanwhile Mr Davenport had managed to get into the lab.

"OK I need to shut the virus down now!" Davenport said.

He started taping on the keyboard. Then a robotic voice said: VIRUS TERMINATED!

"Yes" The tree of them said.

Then a massive boom and explosion happened upstairs. The three of them looked at each other in horror then raced upstairs...

* * *

OMG! Cliffhanger


	5. Chapter 5(Under the rubble)

thanks for all the reviews for this fanfic! All of you are dying for this chapter so here it is

* * *

Mr Davenport, Tasha and Bree raced upstairs when they heard the explosion.

When they got there the living room and kitchen was destroyed.

"OMG CHASE! ADAM! LEO!" Mr Davenport screamed.

Then Adam emerged out of the corner of the room covered in dust.

"Adam" Mr Davenport ran over to him.

"Chase and Leo are buried under the rubble"

"Everyone dig"

Everyone started to dig franticly. There were piles of rubble that was really deep.

Meanwhile under the rubble 

Chase's POV:

I am trapped under masses of concrete and stuff. I have my bionics back. I totally know both my legs are broken. They hurt so much. Please let them find me soon.

Leo's POV:

Im trapped. What am I going to do. I don't think anything's broken. I just wan to get out of here.

On top of the rubble 

No POV:

There was no sign of Leo or Chase and everyone had dug everywhere. Then Adam heard something.

"HUSH EVERYONE" Adam shouted and everyone shut up.

All of them heard faint crying. Davenport knew that crying from anywhere, It was Chase. He followed the sound and started to dig where the sound cam from.

He found Chase. Chase raised his arms so Davenport could lift him out. Mr Davenport lifted Chase out and placed him down.

"Chase are you ok"

"No! I think both my legs are broken"

"Ok"

Mr Davenport carried Chase to the lab while everyone kept searching for Leo.

About half an hour later everyone was in the lab. Leo had been found with no injuries and Chase had casts on both legs.

"OK how about we get tidying" Davenport mentioned.

Everyone went up stairs except for Chase, Mr Davenport and Adam.

"I need to chat with you two! Now tell me everything!"

* * *

I will update tomorrow! So byez for now


	6. Chapter 6(Start to clean up)

what the hec I will do this chapter its short though and next chap tomorrow

* * *

Mr Davenport started to talk to the boys

"What happened how did the explosion happen"

The boys explained the bomb and everything.

"A bomb wow ok. Eddie will be shut down for about two weeks well until I can fix him so lets go upstairs and help out"

Davenport and Adam carried Chase up with them. They cleaned most of the living room.

Davenport told everyone to go to bed. Bree and Adam slept in their capsules. Chase slept in the spare bedroom.

In the middle of the night Mr Davenport woke up and checked up on everyone.

Everyone was asleep except for Chase. He was reading under the covers.

"Chase what ate you doing?"

"Reading"

"Go to sleep"

"I cant"

"Can you try"

"No im scared"

"Why"

"Im scared the roof will fall on me"

"The roof will not fall on you now go to sleep"

"Ok"

Chase fell asleep in the end.

* * *

sorry I wrote really fast


	7. Chapter 7(Mission Alert or is it)

hey im updating!

* * *

It had been a week since the evil virus and explosion. The house was fixed and everything was back to normal...or so it seemed. Adam had been acting strange for a couple of days. Chase's legs were still in casts.

Chase and Adam were alone in the house. Chase was reading on the sofa and Adam was sitting in the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a minuet Chase I got to get something in the lab"

"Ok fine"

Adam went to the lab but when he was down there he collapsed and everything went black.

Chase was sitting on the sofa deep into his book. He looked up and looked around. Adam was still in the lab. Chase was getting worried now. Eddie wasn't up and running yet so he couldn't see what was going on in the lab. Chase shrugged it of and got back to his book. He had read a few pages but he was still worried about Adam. There was only one way to find out.

Chase rolled of the sofa and soldier crawled to the lift. It took him what seemed like forever but he made it. He got down to the lab and found Adam unconscious on the floor.

"ADAM" Chase screamed.

Chase crawled over there and shook Adam.

"I got to get Davenport" Chase thought.

"Oh crap my phone is upstairs. Chase your an idiot" He scolded himself.

Then he noticed Adam's phone on the floor but it was broken. Chase thought hard and then it came to him. It is only for missions but this was an emergency. He crawled over to the control panel and he reached up and pressed the MISSION ALERT button. It sent an alert to everyone's phone.

Mr Davenport had just come out of an important meeting when his phone went off. He looked at it and it said MISSION ALERT. He raced to his car and raced home.

"Ok what's going on I just..." He stopped when he saw both boys lying on the floor.

"Mr Davenport is that you" Chase spoke

Mr Davenport went over to Chase and put him lying on the table. Then he turned his attention to Adam while Chase explained everything. Mr Davenport carried Adam upstairs and put him on the bed in the spear room. He went back down to get Chase. He was carrying Chase to the living room when everyone els burst in.

"What's the mission" Bree blurted out.

Mr Davenport laid Chase down and explained. He went back to do a check up on Adam after he finished explaining.

About 10 minuets later he came back with a worried face. Now everyone was worried.

Mr Davenport delivered the verdict...

* * *

another cliffhanger soz LOL


	8. Chapter 8(Who are you)

remember reviews are LOVED!

* * *

"Well Adam has something wrong with him" Mr Davenport started.

Everyone stared blankly at him then he continued.

"He has brain damage and has lost his memory. I don't know how much memory he has lost"

Everyone was shocked at what Mr Davenport's verdict was.

"Can I go see him?" Chase asked.

Mr Davenport nodded "Just tell me if he wakes up."

Chase went into his room and sat next to the bed. Then Adam started to wake up. Chase went to the door and shouted for Mr Davenport. He came in.

"Hey Adam" Mr Davenport greeted.

"Who are you two?" Was Adam's reply.

"Adam what do you remember" Chase asked trying to keep a smile on his face

"Um...um... I have only one sister Bree, my creator/father Mr Davenport, Tasha and my only brother...Leo"

Chase's smile faded when he heard that. It broke his heart. He ran out of the bedroom.

"Chase wait" Mr Davenport shouted after him.

Chase ran into the living room.

"What is it Chase" Leo asked.

"Well Adam remembers everyone except for ME" Chase said with tears in his eyes. He ran out of the house.

* * *

sorry its kinda short.


	9. Chapter 9(life isn't fair for me)

here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chase was sitting on a bench at the dog park

Chase's POV:

How can this happen. My own brother doesn't remember me. He remembers everyone. Why did this have to happen. This isn't fair. I has to remember me we have been through so much together like the time he saved me from my capsule or the time we saved Leo...together. Please let him remember. I will do anything.

No POV:

Chase sobbed. Then he heard someone behind him. It was Mr Davenport. He sat next to Chase and put his arm around him.

"There, there Chase."

"How can he not remember me"

"He will get his memory back...eventually"

"Ye when will that be hu...weeks...months...years. I might be dead by the time he remembers!"

Mr Davenport was stunned.

"Sorry Mr Davenport im just angry"

"Its ok now lets go home ye and we'll figure something out. We will make Adam remember or I am not awesome! Who am I kidding IM AWESOME!"

Chase chuckled a little. They both went back to the car.

* * *

how was it?


	10. Chapter 10(Im done here I think)

WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: ATTEMPTED SUICIDE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! lol

* * *

Later on in the afternoon

Chase walked into the lab where he saw Adam. Adam turned around to face him.

"Who are you? Why are you here weirdo?" Adam asked.

"Im your brother, Chase and I live here."

"What you cant live here and you cant be my brother so stay away from me dude" Adam walked out of the lab leaving Chase standing there.

Later on that evening 

Adam was sitting on the sofa reading a comic, upside down though. Chase walked in to the kitchen.

"What did I say. Stay away from me" Adam snapped.

"I live here, hello!"

"Still I live here to and im the man of the house"

"Your not the man of the house Mr Davenport is"

"Potato Patoto"

"What Patoto isn't even a word"

"I don't care. Just go away you don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere"

Adam's words really hurt Chase. He just stood there looking like an idiot. Then he had an idea on how this all could go away. He stormed out of the living and went to the bathroom. He rumbled around in the cabinet and slowly took out a small bottle of sleeping pills!

Chase went to the lab with the pills and a glass of water. He sat down staring at the bottle of pills. Eddie secretly popped up on the screen and saw what Chase was about to do. Eddie disappeared up to the living room. Mr Davenport was the only one there now.

"Hey Donny!" Eddie greeted.

"Not now Eddie"

"But..."

"I said not now."

"OK so you don't mind if you Chase dies do you"

"WHAT THE HELL"

Eddie showed him the picture of Chase in the lab about to take a handful of pills

"OH CRAP!" Mr Davenport shouted.

He ran to the lab. He got there just in time to stop Chase. He knocked the pills out of his hand. He got down eye level with him.

"Chase have you taken any?"

Chase shook his head and started crying.

Mr Davenport hugged him.

"There, there Chase its ok. Why did you do this"

"Adam said I don't belong here or anywhere and I wasn't his brother"

Mr Davenport sighed. "I'll talk to him later about this. Right now how's about I take you upstairs and we can talk."

Mr Davenport gently picked up Chase and carried him up to his bedroom bridal style.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE love them

So how was it. It gets more dramatic further on


	11. Chapter 11(ME or HIM)

This is going to be an awesome chapter I hope so enjoy ITS A SHOCKER!

* * *

Mr Davenport and Chase were in Mr Davenport and Tasha's bedroom talking. Chase felt safer when he was with Mr Davenport. He felt a lot better after talking to him. They just sat there for a while when there came a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mr Davenport shouted.

Adam came in. "Mr Davenport I... What is he doing here"

"Well..." Mr Davenport didn't know what to say.

"Ok let me make you 2 choices."

"Im not following" Davenport said confused.

"Its either him or me"

Mr Davenport and Chase got up and walked towards him.

"Adam you cant be serious" Chase puffed.

"Oh I am so Mr D who?"

"Adam I cant choose between you and him."

"You MUST"

Chase looked at Mr Davenport. Adam looked at Mr Davenport. Mr Davenport looked worried.

"Please Adam you cant make me"

"I can so Choose"

Mr Davenport felt pressured.

"Mr Davenport" Chase whispered.

Just then Tasha, Leo and Bree came in.

"What's going on?" Tasha asked.

"Adam is making Mr Davenport choose between him and me" Chase explained.

Everyone was shocked.

"Donald what are you going to do?" Tasha asked worriedly.

"Adam don't do this I cant choose" Mr Davenport exclaimed.

"You have to choose. Its either me or that thing."

"Why don't we leave them to it" Tasha said to Bree and Leo. They left them to it then.

"I choose...I Choose..." Mr Davenport was hesitating which annoyed Adam.

"Well who?" Adam was getting inpatient.

"Im so sorry Chase but I have to choose Adam. He has memory loss I cant go away in his time of need" Davenport finally blurted out.

Chase stood there, tears coming to his eyes.

"Im sorry" Mr Davenport apologized

"I Hate you now I wish I did take those pills. I HATE YOU." Chase cried.

"Chase you don't mean that" Mr Davenport said.

"YES he choose me so get out of here looser" Adam boasted.

Chase ran out. He ran to the lab. He quickly packed a bag and left. He didn't want to be anywhere near Adam or Mr Davenport. By the time Mr Davenport got down there Chase had long gone but he had no clue where. He was mad at himself and he was worried at what Chase might do.

He was so scared that one day very soon the police would turn up saying Chase was dead. He could only hope and pray Chase would not kill himself!

* * *

WOW TOLD YOU...SHOCKER!


	12. Chapter 12(Ciff hanger part 1)

you'll see why the title is called cliff hanger later on in this chapter!

Big thanks to Nicole0725 for giving me this idea!

* * *

Mr Davenport was kicking himself (not literally). How could he do that to Chase. He needed him and he choose Adam. Now he wished he could turn back time to before the house went bonkers. Everyone was in bed but he couldn't sleep.

Morning came and Mr Davenport hadn't slept all night. He came down into the lab to wake Adam and Bree up.

"Wake up you two" He mumbled.

Bree and Adam stepped out and went upstairs for breakfast. When everyone was half way through eating Adam stopped and looked around.

"Something wrong Adam?" Leo asked

"Ye something's missing"

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean Adam?" Mr Davenport asked getting up from hi seat and walking over to him.

Then everything hit Adam all at once. He remembered everything about Chase. After having so many memories back he finally remembered things he said to him and made Davenport choose. Adam gasped standing up. He turned to Mr Davenport.

"I...I remember...Chase. My little brother"

"Everything about him" Leo butted in

"Yes yes everything but where is he?"

"I don't know" Mr Davenport said.

"What do you mean you don't know" Adam said getting angry.

"He packed his bags and left after you made me choose you."

"Oh god. Call him" Adam ordered

Mr Davenport grabbed his phone and dialled Chase's number. Chase picked up.

"Chase its Mr Davenport"

"What do you want traitor"

"Chase don't say that"

"What do you want?"

"Where are you im worried."

"Why do you care. Im doing something I should have done from the start"

"Please don't tell me your going to..."

"Kill myself. Ye. Nobody wants me or loves me so this is how im going to make this all go away"

"NO Chase. How are you going to though"

"Lets just say it involves the sea and a cliff" Chase hung up.

Mr Davenport dropped his phone.

"Mr Davenport? What's Chase doing"

"He's going to KILL HIMSELF!" Davenport shouted in panic.

"Where is he I might be able to stop him"

"He's on the cliffs at the beach"

"What ok can I borrow the car"

"NO im driving you come with"

Adam and Mr Davenport ran to the car. Mr Davenport drove like a maniac to the beach when they arrived Adam jumped out and ran for his life to the cliffs.

Chase was standing at the edge of the cliffs not daring to look down. He took a deep breath. He was about to jump when he heard someone calling his name.  
It wasn't Mr Davenport, Bree, Leo or Tasha.

He turned around to see Adam running towards him. Adam stopped about a couple of yards away.

"Chase I remember" He shouted.

Chase's face lit up. Suddenly the ground beneath him shook. He looked down and rocks started to fall. He looked up at Adam with a scared face. Adam noticed Chase was going to fall. He started to run faster and faster. The ground beneath Chase collapsed taking Chase down with it...

* * *

WAY CLIFFHANGER next chapter will be short coz its the part 2 of this one!


	13. Chapter 13(Cliff hanger part 2)

here it is the part 2!

* * *

Suddenly the ground beneath Chase shook. He looked down and rocks started to fall. He looked up at Adam with a scared face. Adam noticed Chase was going to fall. He started to run faster and faster. The ground beneath Chase collapsed taking Chase down with it...

Chase closed his eyes. He didn't want to die no that he had his big bro back. Then a hand grabbed his wrist. He opened his eyes to see Adam holding on to him. Adam pulled him up. He laid Chase down. By this time Chase was shaking. He was so scared that he was going to die.

"Its ok Chase." Adam reassured him.

Chase got up to a sitting position and hugged Adam tight.

"Im sorry Chase this is all my fault."

"No its not. No one in the world could have predicted this."

Adam picked Chase up bridal style

"I can walk you know"

"I don't care I owe you"

"No you don't you saved my life"

Adam carries him to the car. Mr Davenport was waiting impatiently outside the car. He ran up to them when he saw the boys.

"OMG Chase are you ok?" He asked

"He's fine. I got there just in time but the edge of the cliff collapsed but I saved him" Adam briefly explained.

"Oh Chase that must have been awful" Mr Davenport reached out to put his hand on Chase's shoulder but Chase pushed it away.

"I still haven't forgiven you" Chase grumbled.

They all got in the car. The ride home was silent. They got in the house and everyone bombarded Chase. Chase greeted them. Everyone left him alone when Davenport told them he and Chase needed to talk

* * *

that was part 2! I'll update tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14(Its life)

The next chapter after this is im sorry to say is the last so enjoy the next 2

* * *

Everyone left Chase and Mr Davenport alone so they could talk

"Chase im so sorry I choose Adam over you"

"I don't want to here it"

"Don't be like that now listen"

"No I needed you but you choose Adam"

"I know but please you have to forgive me"

"I will have to wont I" Chase sat down on the sofa.

"Mr Davenport, How has it come to this?"

"Honestly I don't know. Life is full mystery. Some parts are good some are bad"

"Your right. You never know what life will throw at us."

"Ye now how about you go to bed you look exhausted"

Mr Davenport and Chase headed to bed.

* * *

sorry its short


	15. Chapter 15(Last of the worries)

the last chapter is here not very exciting just a short ending

* * *

Five days later everything was now back to normal ish. Chase and Adam had being hanging out in the lab most days. Adam was trying to make amend to Chase. To tell the truth Chase enjoyed hi brothers attention and for once Adam wasn't insulting hi. Chase could get used to that. Everything was perfect.

Chase POV:

I love the attention from Adam but don't tell him or he will stop and start making fun of me again. Im glad everything is back to normal but I still cant believe all of this had happened. Oh well im happy and that's all I can be.

Adam POV:

I had been so mean to Chase. He's my little brother and I have to say I love him. Don't tell him that or anyone. They will think im soft. I don't mind. I haven't made fun of Chase but soon I will again but not just yet. The bionic bro's are back.

Mr Davenport POV:

Everything is back to normal phew! Teens are so hard to look after take it from me but you got to love them. Whatever they do. Their just teenagers. Its nice to see the bionic brothers being nice to each other for once. You have to agree they are the best.

* * *

The end! Im starting a new story. Is was supposed to be 'Pranking Mr Davenport' but It has now turned into ' Missing Mr Davenport' but I gave up and it is now 'Now and always' also known as the threequel to the kidnap promise and family forever.  
'Now and always' Has years skip in it I will explain all in the fanfic!


End file.
